Un monde en flammes
by Rational Madgirl
Summary: OS sur la rencontre entre Bellatrix et Voldemort. Rated K plus , uniquement parce que cette chère Bella n'est pas particulièrement d'humeur friendly


**Hello !**

 **Un petit OS sur Bellatrix, plutôt sombre comparé à ce que j'écris habituellement. Je vous laisse voir ce que ça donne.**

 **Bonne lecture:) !**

 **Nous construirons un monde en flammes**

Bellatrix avait longtemps vécu au beau milieu d'un carnaval. De belles robes trop colorés, des bijoux aux pierres trop lourdes, des sourires faussement aimables qui laissent parfois échapper une langue acérée. Des festins empoisonnés, des parfums qui vous prennent à la gorge et des lumières qui éblouissent mais ne réchauffent pas.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Bellatrix qui dansait. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière et on tourne, on tourne, on tourne. Il fallait rester sans cesse en mouvement pour oublier qu'on était la vedette d'un spectacle de marionnettes. Que sous les robes se cachaient les bleues. Que derrière les bijoux, il y avait les pitoyables excuses des maris infidèles. Que dans le dos de la personne qui vous souriait se cachait un poignard aiguisé.

Bellatrix dansait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ça ne suffisait jamais à l'occuper jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus ait fini de boire. Alors, épuisée, elle s'asseyait dans un coin de la salle et observait avec un dégoût non dissimulé cette immonde mascarade.

Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil son mari rire à gorge déployée et fixer les décolletés des femmes qui passaient sous son nez. Pathétique. Cela dit, elle n'attendait rien de mieux venant de sa part.

Son regard glissait ensuite sur Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Elle n'avait que peu de considération pour son beau-frère mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il rendait sa sœur heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sa petite-soeur, si belle, si aimée, mais si naïve. Bellatrix l'adorait plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète infectée par la souillure et par les traîtres. Toutefois, Narcissa ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle s'émerveillait des couleurs que Bellatrix trouvaient trop vives, souriait sincèrement aux grimaces que lui adressaient les autres. Elle restait aveugle à la cruauté du monde. Sourde aux grognements du monstre qui grandissait au creux des rires des Sang de Bourbe qu'elle croisait sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui, tôt ou tard, lui sauterait à la gorge. Ces abominations tueraient la vraie magie et ses nobles détenteurs, Bellatrix en était sûr.

Parfois, Bellatrix s'interrogeait : peut-être, avait-elle eu tort de la préserver de la réalité de leur monde ? Ce doute disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, lorsque Cissy lui sourit depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Jamais elle ne pourrait briser le bonheur de sa seule et unique alliée.

« Madame Lestrange, vous voilà ! »

La voix de Louisa Rosier tira Bellatrix de ses réflexions. Elle haussa un sourcil hautain dans sa direction et porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres, attendant que la grosse femme reprenne son souffle.

« L'un de nos invités aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Il m'a envoyé vous chercher.

-Non.

-Non ? Répéta Madame Rosier, surprise. »

Bellatrix soupira, exaspérée d'avance d'avoir à se justifier.

« Madame Rosier, je suis une Lestrange née Black. Deux des familles les plus nobles et les plus pures de toute l'Histoire de la Magie britannique. Alors non, on ne me fera pas appeler comme un de ces vulgaires Sang-Mêlés que vous vous plaisez à convier pour satisfaire vos bas instincts de primate. Et encore moins par l'un d'entre eux. »

Madame Rosier rougit violemment tandis que Bellatrix retournait à son observation, satisfaite. Si Cissy avait entendu ça, elle lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer que ce n'était pas une façon de s'adresser à l'hôtesse de maison qui avait eu la bonté de l'inviter. Mais Bellatrix savait qu'il n'y avait pas une once de bonté là-dedans. Juste un moyen de gagner en prestige. Et si cette quincagénaire grassouillarde croyait pouvoir se servir d'elle pour faire oublier ses frasques qui salissait la réputation de toute l'élite magique, il fallait bien que quelqu'un la renvoie à sa place.

D'autant plus que Bellatrix trouvait un certain plaisir à voir cette femme trop fardée s'enfuir jusqu'à la sortie, priant pour que son mascara ne dégouline pas devant tout ce beau monde.

Plaisir qui disparu bien vite quand ce fut au tour de Monsieur Rosier de venir l'importuner.

« Madame Lestrange, je crois savoir que ma femme vous en a déjà parlé mais l'un de nos invités espère ardemment pouvoir s'entretenir avec vous. »

Bellatrix retint une réplique acerbe. L'avantage d'être une Lestrange, était de pouvoir mépriser tout un chacun. Mais ce privilège était largement diminué par l'inconvénient d'être une femme.

« En effet, répondit-elle. Cependant, je m'étonne que ce fameux invité ne soit pas venu me voir de lui-même, puisqu'il tient tant à me rencontrer.

-A vrai dire, expliqua Rosier, il tient à ce que cette conversation se fasse en privé.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que mon mari approuve ce genre d'entrevue, Monsieur. »

A dire vrai, au vue du nombre de whiskey Pur-Feu qu'il avait déjà ingurgité, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit ce soir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, loin de moi l'idée de vous encourager à déshonorer votre engagement. »

Bellatrix eut un éclat de rire amère. Les hommes comme Rosier aurait vendu leurs âmes au Diable pour qu'elle ait des mœurs plus légères. Qu'elle suive l'exemple de sa mère, Druella, plutôt que de celui de sa tante, la respectable et terrifiante Walburga. Quelle désillusion cela avait été pour ces hommes-là !

« Laissez-moi au moins vous le présenter. Croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterai pas. Je suis convaincu que ses projets vont vous intéresser.

-Je vois mal comment un inconnu pourrait savoir quoi que ce soit de mes intérêts, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

-Je l'ignore également, avoua Rosier, mais il considère qu'une personne faisant des recherches sur le maléfice de Seiunctio Sanguis saura comprendre l'importance de sa cause. »

Bellatrix se figea et le dévisagea. Il avait dit cela d'un ton égal, morne, comme si il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Alors, lentement, elle posa son verre et se leva, puis le suivit dignement à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Rosier l'amena dans son bureau à l'étage. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon sur lequel il n'y avait étonnement personne. Bellatrix avança prudemment, incertaine. Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde, frissonnant légèrement au contact du fer forgé glacé à cette heure de la nuit.

« Cela faisait longtemps que j'espérai pouvoir vraiment vous rencontrer, en personne. »

Le fameux invité des Rosier, comme sorti de nul part, apparut à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil qu'il l'observait mais elle gardait ses yeux résolument fixés sur les jardins.

« Je veux que vous ordonniez à Rosier d'oublier ce qu'il sait à propos de mes recherches. »

Elle était tendue à l'extrême. Le maléfice de Seiunctio Sanguis avait été formellement interdit par le Ministère de la Magie un siècle auparavant. Les textes qui en parlaient et qu'on ne pouvait se procurer que dans des endroits mal fréquentés comme l'Allée des Embrûmes racontaient qu'il était capable de séparer du sang magique du sang moldu. A long terme, Bellatrix espérait y trouver un moyen de purifier le sang des sorciers dignes de l'être mais aussi et surtout d'exterminer ceux qui n'auraient pas assez de sang magique dans les veines pour survivre sans leur part moldu.

De quoi lui garantir un aller simple pour Azkaban si les mauvaises personnes venaient à le savoir. Ou pire, de donner à quelqu'un l'occasion de la faire chanter.

Bellatrix n'avait parlé de cela à personne. Pas même Cissy. Encore moins Rodolphus. Le fait qu'un inconnu soit au courant lui était tout bonnement inacceptable.

« Je peux vous garantir qu'il ne se souviendra de rien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter pour Rosier, laissez-nous. »

Toujours avec le même regard vide, Rosier referma la baie vitrée derrière lui et retourna à la réception. L'homme poursuivit :

« Je dois dire que vous m'avez surpris, ce soir. Je doute que qui que ce soit d'autre que vous puisse vraiment parler à Louisa Rosier comme vous l'avez fait.

-J'ai été bien plus surprise par l'Imperium au quel vous avez soumis son mari.

-Surprise, et non pas effrayée,souligna-t-il, puisque vous êtes venue.

-Pourquoi serai-je effrayée ?

-Parce que rien ne m'empêche de vous faire subir le même sort. »

Alors, Bellatrix, qui connaissait pourtant plus de maléfices et de sortilèges que la très grande majorité des sorciers, se sentit comme une vulgaire proie. Elle se tourna vers l'homme, s'écartant de lui dans le même temps, et rapprocha sa main de sa baguette. Elle n'aurait pu deviner l'âge de celui-ci. Ses vêtements taillés sur mesure trahissaient un âge avancé, de même que les rides au coin de ses yeux. Toutefois, elle pouvait deviner sous son costume un corps élancé, fort et vigoureux. Elle remarquait l'absence d'imperfection sur ce visage qui affichait un sourire énigmatique, ou de mèches blanches pour clairsemer ces cheveux bruns.

« _Il n'est pas réel._ » pensa Bellatrix l'espace d'une seconde. Elle aurait voulu se gifler pour avoir eu une pensée aussi stupide. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux rouge reptiliens, dans le froid qui émanait de lui, dans ses épaules larges qui lui rappelaient combien elle était menue. Il lui semblait être une véritable incarnation de la magie noire, aussi terrifiant qu'attirant, aussi hypnotisant que mystérieux.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit brusquement sans que Bellatrix ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-elle par demander. »

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle recula et son talon butta contre quelque chose qui rampait dans son dos. Baissant les yeux sur ses pieds elle remarqua alors l'immense serpent qui les encerclait. Ce qui ne semblait inquiéter qu'elle.

« Mes ennemis m'appellent Voldemort. Du moins, ceux parmi eux qui sont toujours en vie.

-Suis-je censée être votre ennemie ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux en tout cas, répondit-il, lui permettant de se détendre légèrement.

-Alors que voulez-vous ? »

Voldemort laissa planer le silence et s'approcha encore d'elle. Il l'obligea à lever le menton d'une main ferme et glaciale, mettant ses yeux rouge en face des siens, gris clairs. Il plongea dans son esprit, brisant toutes ses barrières une à une. Ou peut-être était-ce Bellatrix qui les lui ouvrait ?

Elle eut l'impression de basculer en arrière et quand elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, elle se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres. Il y régnait un silence de mort, et pour cause : les cadavres avaient remplacé l'habituelle foule bruyante de la rue commerçante. La plupart des commerces étaient saccagés et laissés à l'abandon. Seuls restaient ceux dont elles savaient qu'ils étaient tenus par des Sang-Purs. La vie s'y déroulait comme si les vendeurs n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur.

Un enfant emmitouflé dans sa cape passa à côté de Bellatrix en sautillant entre les corps. Son chant résonnait dans la rue déserte :

 _1, 2, 3 Sang de Bourbe tu mourras !_

 _Sur un bûcher, tu seras brûlé,_

 _Et les Moldus, ils seront pendus !_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur réserve son sort funèbre !_

Elle suivit cet enfant sur une vingtaine de mètres, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par un éclat rougeoyant sur la gauche. Elle emprunta la ruelle de laquelle provenait cette lumière. Elle arriva sur une petite place du quel on pouvait observer une bonne partie du Londres moldu. Et le panaroma était chaotique. Les grattes-ciels s'effondraient sur eux-mêmes. Les voitures avaient été laissés à l'abandon sur les routes. La grande-roue était en flammes, tout comme la moitié de la ville, faisant s'élever de celle-ci une immense fumée noire et impénétrable.

Les derniers vestiges de la vie moldue brûlaient sous ses yeux émerveillés alors que ses représentants étaient éliminés à quelques centaines de mètres derrière elle. C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

En un clin d'oeil, elle était de retour sur le balcon du manoir Rosier, face à face avec Voldemort, le souffle court. Elle voulut partir, s'éloigner le plus vite possible et retourner à la réception parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que des pensées pareilles avaient valu la prison à bien d'autres de ses pairs. Mais il la stoppa avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un pas.

« Nous construirons ce monde en flammes, déclara-t-il. »

Son ton était déterminé et confiant. Alors Bellatrix se surprit à y croire, à y croire vraiment.

Et rien ne put jamais lui arracher la foi qu'elle plaça entre les mains du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
